Burning Desires: For Just One Night
by sweetsorrowthroughEternity
Summary: Yoh is becoming depressed, and having dreams about his long dead brother. But is he really dead? A lot of things can change in one night. Oneshot. Rated for Yaoi and Lemon. You've been warned!


**Sorrowful Seraphim:** My first fic: a HaoxYoh lemon…. Or at least I think that's what you call it…. I'm not too good with the terminology here. Anyway, it's my first in a series of oneshots.

**DISCLAIMER:** No, I do not own Shaman King or the characters, except the ones I may create in future stories.

**YAOI WARNING:** Yes, this is boyxboy action, so if you can't bear to read stuff like this, DON"T! You have been warned. And don't flame me please.

* * *

Yoh sat with his shoulders hunched against the cold window frame, gazing solemnly outwards toward the setting sun. The last two years of his life had been torture; the murder he had committed of his brother had come back to haunt him in his nightmares again and again.

Anna had just walked out the door, saying she needed to visit the Asakura main home in Izumo. Yoh was near ecstatic over her absence. He had had the uneasy feeling that she was beginning to catch on to how Yoh was feeling.

Yoh didn't know exactly why she had chosen now to leave, but for some reason he felt that she had planned it.

Yoh had been having disturbing feelings lately. A strange recurring dream and uneasy thoughts had been invading his mind. And they were all focused on one particular person: Hao.

The dreams always involved sitting under a sakura tree in the middle of spring. He would be alone watching the wind blow across the lush green grass, but then he would hear his brother's voice, calling to him, a whisper in the wind beckoning him.

He would rise and walk across a thick field of grass toward a much larger and ancient sakura tree, the blossoms cascading around him in a dance compelling him to move forward. He stumbled over to the large roots of the tree, as if waiting for someone. He didn't understand why he felt this way, but for some odd reason, he couldn't resist the urge to wait. It felt like an eternity to him, until the pat of faint footsteps caught his ears. He would stand from his seat within the roots and turn to see Hao walking towards him.

They would stand face to face, and Yoh would hear him speak the same words in the same unfamiliar tone. The tone that he'd never heard Hao use.

"Otouto, how long I've wanted to see your face, to gaze upon your eyes and body. I've missed you, dear Yoh. But that no longer matters, for soon I will make your wishes come true. For tonight, however, I can only give you this."

He suddenly rushed forward, claiming Yoh's lips in a passionate kiss. Yoh was stunned at his older brother's action, but still found he couldn't resist, and even more frightening, he found he didn't want to. The feeling of his brother's lips against his own was ethereal. The bliss and pleasure it brought him was immeasurable.

Yoh found himself kissing back, wanting more, but Hao would not have it. He pulled away, feeling Yoh's happiness abate instantly.

"Hao…."

"Not now, otouto. But soon, I will cease to make you wait."

That was always when Yoh woke up. He didn't know what Hao meant. But what was he thinking anyway? Hao was long dead and it was just a dream, but something about tonight felt different. The atmosphere of the inn had changed. Yoh tried to ignore, but found it nearly impossible. He was completely alone, for even Amidamaru was visiting some of his ghostly companions tonight.

It was 9:00 and Yoh was contemplating on calling Manta. For some reason he was hesitant, but finally managed to dial Manta's number. It rang once… nothing. It rang three more time, but still no answer. Yoh was about to hang up when he heard a familiar voice.

"Moshi Moshi!" came the reply from the receiver.

"Hey Manta!" Yoh said, trying to sound normal, but obviously his voice didn't sound the way he'd wanted it too.

"Yoh, is something wrong? You sound weird." Yoh decided to tell Manta the truth. Manta was after all, Yoh's best friend.

"Yeah, something's wrong. I've been having dreams about Hao lately, and I can't get him off my mind. Anna's gone until Tuesday and Amidamaru is out with some of his ghost friends. I'm all alone and I need someone here. Can you please come over?"

Suddenly, Yoh heard the sound of someone approaching the front door. He began to panic, his breath picking up.

"Yoh, what's wrong? Why are you breathing like that? I'm coming over right away, and I'm going to call HoroHoro and Ren. Yoh? Yoh! Answer me!"

"Manta…." Came Yoh's whimpering rasp from the other end, "I th… I think he's… here." The sound of the rice-paper opening startled Yoh and he dropped the phone. He heard footsteps coming down the hall and witnessed a shadow approaching him from around the corner. He couldn't take it anymore. He heard the faint sound of Manta screaming for him, but he didn't care.

Yoh dashed down the hall and into his room. He immediately slammed the door shut, knowing it was futile. For it was Hao, the door would be burned in seconds. Then a thought suddenly hit him. Why was he being scared so easily? He's never been scared of Hao before. What was wrong with him?

He took a deep breath and finally realized he'd stopped shaking. His mind turned back on and he walked to the door of his room. He stopped when he heard a strange mumbling sound. He listened and realized it was Hao… talking to Manta?

"You need not worry about my otouto, little Manta. He'll be just fine tonight." Then Yoh heard the sound of the phone clicking into place on its holder. The footsteps started once more and Yoh backed up a few feet, not wanting to confront Hao so closely, but still keeping his ground. All signs of his unnecessary fear were gone.

The door was yanked open, breaking the lock, and Yoh came to meet his brother's gaze.

"I told you wouldn't have to wait long, otouto." Hao sneered playfully.

"N… Nani?"

"What is it? You don't remember the dream? I told you I'd be coming soon, Yoh" He took a step forward. "I told you I'd be coming to give you what we both desire for just one night. Then you will feel all better and stop being so depressed." Yoh gaped at him. How had Hao known? "What? You don't think I don't know my own brother's feelings?" he replied, reading Yoh's mind.

"But I don't understand." Yoh's eyes widen as he realized Hao was checking out his body, holding his gaze for an extra second at the slight bulge at Yoh's crotch. No.

"Yes, otouto." Hao replied quickly before slamming the door shut and rushing forward with impossible speed. He took Yoh into arms and once more claimed Yoh's lips. Yoh once more felt the bliss of Hao's kiss, but tried to resist. This was wrong, and they both knew it.

When Hao released Yoh's mouth from his crushing assault, he pushed Yoh down onto his futon. Yoh writhed underneath him, but Hao had him pinned.

"Don't struggle Yoh. You know you want this, we both do. It's the reason you've been feeling so depressed. You felt incomplete without me, just as I feel incomplete without you. But we can fix that, in this one night."

"I don't get it. How'd you survive?" Yoh asked, still struggling against Hao's grasp.

"I'm actually not entirely sure. I just woke up in a hospital, but that's not the point." He began to caress Yoh's cheek. "Come now, Yoh, give in to your needs for just one night."

Yoh thought about Hao's words. He knew Hao was right, but hadn't thought of this as a solution. He gazed into Hao's eyes and saw the same longing that he saw in his own eyes when he looked in the mirror. He didn't want Hao to hurt anyone, but knew he would to get to Yoh. If they did this now, his friends wouldn't have time to get here.

"Alright." Yoh said, surrendering everything to Hao's hands.

"Really?" Yoh nodded and Hao smiled, really smiled. Hao released his grasp in Yoh's arms, obviously hesitant that Yoh would attempt to escape.

Hao pressed is lips to Yoh's once more, begging for entrance. Yoh gave it to him, and Hao explored to warm cavern of Yoh's mouth, putting Yoh's sweet taste in his memory. He pulled Yoh's shirt up and over his head after breaking the kiss, and took his poncho off as well. Yoh's pants came next and Hao's own followed suit. Both in their boxers, Hao began planting light kisses upon his brother's next and chest. He nipped at Yoh's collar bone, leaving a mark, and claiming Yoh as his own in the process.

Yoh sat motionless, enjoying the attention his body had wanted for so long. He felt his boxers sliding down his legs and off of him completely. He gasped as Hao's warm hand wrapped around his now hard length. And as Hao began pumping him in a slow rhythm, he couldn't stifle the whimpering moan of pleasure that escaped his lips.

"It's wonderful, isn't it Yoh?" Yoh nodded strenuously, attempting to contain his voice. "Don't fight it, Yoh. Let it all out." Yoh did as Hao told him and his moans increased as Hao sped up his rhythm. Then Hao let his own boxers fall, and Yoh saw his twin naked for the first time.

Hao's body was flawless. There were no scars in sight. Yoh suddenly let a loud moan escape his throat when he felt Hao's warm mouth encase his length. Hao began a slow sucking and Yoh's moans increased. Hao increased the speed of his sucking, taking in as much of Yoh as possible. Yoh's moans reached the limit of his voice, and he felt himself coming soon.

"HAAAOOOO!" Yoh screamed as he came into Hao's mouth. Yoh panted and watched as Hao swallowed what Yoh had given him.

"Otouto, I never imagined you could taste this way." Hao said, closing his eyes and gluing a smile a pleasure to his face. Yoh felt his face become warm and grinned shyly.

Before it registered in Yoh's mind, Hao had flipped him over on his back. "Don't be scared," Hao cooed into Yoh's ear, snapping him out his daze. Suddenly, Hao thrust into his brother, and Yoh screamed, loud.

"It will be okay, otouto." He let Yoh adjust before thrusting into him again. He began a slow, steady rhythm. Yoh realized Hao had a thing for that, rhythms. It was kind of what made Hao who he was. Yoh moaned louder than he ever had, as Hao increased his pace, and if that wasn't enough, reached around Yoh and began pumping him in perfect time with his thrusts. Deep-throated moans escaped them as they came in unison, Yoh into Hao's hand, Hao inside his brother.

As the brother's panted, Hao pulled out Yoh and rolled beside him, licking Yoh's release off his fingers as he did so. He smiled sadly at his weary brother.

"I need to leave." Yoh looked at him longingly. He wanted to cuddle next to his brother and enjoy the rest of their night together. Hao sensed Yoh's thoughts. "Do you want me to postpone your friends' arrival? I can do that if you wish. I promise I won't hurt them." Yoh nodded unsurely, and Hao stared into space for a moment before saying: "Done."

Hao took the blankets and buried Yoh and himself in them. Yoh wrapped his arms around Hao's torso and snuggled his head into Hao's shoulder. Hao wrapped his arms around his brother and relaxed. The twins closed their eyes, knowing this would be the only time they could ever do this. Hao would have to leave early before Yoh's friends arrived, and Yoh would have to come up with an explanation of his behavior. But for now, it was only them, and even if it this was the last time they saw each other, they would always remember the completion the felt for that one special night.

* * *

**Sorrowful Seraphim:** Kinda hard for me to write, my first yaoi, you see, but now that I've done that, it shouldn't be as hard the second go around. So, What did you think? Please REVIEW me. 


End file.
